This invention relates to one component for use in a novel cell renewal cosmetic regime, which regime increases the rate of cell turnover without skin irritation.
In the natural renewing cycle of skin, cells are constantly being born, rising through the epidermal layers to the surface and falling off. A young skin renews its surface layers every two to three weeks. A mature skin can take twice as long. And the longer this process takes, the more cells develop areas of weakness that cause a faster loss of natural moisture and the dry lifeless appearance that's found in older looking skin.
Acceleration of natural cell renewal or turnover speeds the replacement of dead cells by new ones in the outer epidermal layer or stratum corneum, thereby giving the skin a younger-looking appearance. The newer cells are moist and fresh, replacing the old, dry cells on the surface.
Although irritation of the skin will increase the sloughing off of dead stratum corneum cells, such irritation is undesirable because of the damage to the skin. It is, therefore, desirable to increase cell turnover without irritation.